The Apple Never Falls Far From the Tree
by A Little Pinch of Amourshiping
Summary: "Wait, you're serious!" Jesse stuttered at the unsurprised female, and the female had nodded. She just wished she could back to the past and change everything. Jetra. Aarmau. R&R
1. Chapter 1

The words slipped out of her mouth. It was a careless move. It was as if she were an idiot saying it. She felt so embarrassed. She should've been stuttering saying it. Maybe even saying it as if she were nervous. It was too late now though. The cat was out of the bag. That was it.

The man who stood in front of her laughed hysterically. He actually began crying. The young woman, who was annoyed, crossed her arms. She thought the man would take this in another direction. She had thought that he wouldn't even be in this state. He would be angry.

"Jesse, I'm serious!" The woman grunted at the laughing male.

The man blocked out the young woman's words, and continued to laugh uncontrollably. Having enough of his little act, the woman stepped on one of the man's feet, which caused him to yelp and stopped his laughing immediately.

"Ow, Petra!" the man complained, "What the heck?"

"Jesse, I'm serious." the young woman repeated. This time, the woman held up a small stick, and handed it to the man.

The man observed the little stick closely, and as soon as he realized what this meant, he yelped again, this time in fear. The stick went flying in the air, and with the woman's quick reflexes, the woman caught the stick in midair.

"You're serious?!" The man stuttered.

The young woman nodded. She knew what was coming next. The yelling. The screaming. The shoving. The young woman had wanted to cry.

She had hoped and prayed that the signs wouldn't come out positive with the stick, but things went awry real fast.

It had all started two weeks ago, the two and their teammates went to the beach as a way to cool off for the beginning of the summer.

'The Order of the Stone' had decided to go on vacation for a week as a reward for them working to protect other dimensions.

~Flashback~

The two girls had decided to lay out in the sun, while the three boys splashed in the sparkling blue ocean.

Everyone had given the legendary team smiles and gasping noises. Autographs were even asked for during their little walk down the beach shore.

"I can't believe we're relaxing." A brown haired woman spoke, "We've worked so hard I've forgotten the term of 'relaxing'."

Petra had chuckled slightly.

"Oh come on. We've relaxed on our missions."

"For only, like, five seconds." Olivia snorted.

Petra laughed again, this time with a little more heart into it.

"Alright you got me on that one." Petra replied.

The laughing of the three men grasped the girl's attention. They turned their to see Jesse soaked from head to toe in seawater, and Lukas and Axel laughing their heads off.

"What is all the commotion?" Olivia asked the two men snorting.

"It's something you wouldn't understand." Axel laughed, "You should come and join us! The water's nice!"

The girls shared a small laugh. Grabbing each others hand, they ran off to splash in the water with the boys.

"Cannonball!" Petra squealed as she plunged into the sparkling water. The girl, who was an average size for her age, made a sizeable cannonball splash, and the water went all to Olivia.

Olivia shrieked.

"Petra! Once I get my hands on you I swear to God you'll never want to do a single cannonball ever again!" Olivia yelled.

"Olivia, calm down. It's just water, see?" Lukas stuttered.

The blond haired male splashed a small amount of water on Olivia, and in an instant, Lukas was completely soaked.

Olivia gave a satisfied 'hmph' and sat on the sandy shore, letting the water soak her feet first.

"Well, do you know what it feels like now, Lukas?" Jesse laughed.

As Petra reached the surface, she had something in her palm.

"Woah, what is that?" Axel exclaimed over the unknown object.

"It's a seashell. Don't you like its color?" Petra replied as she showed it to everyone.

The seashell shined brightly. It was a mix of yellow, orange and red. Everyone stared at it, looking at its unusual look for a seashell.

"That's very interesting, Petra." said Olivia, seeming to forget the whole water incident.

"You might want to put it back where we sit. That's a beauty right there." Jesse answered.

"You're right. I'll be right back." Petra agreed. The woman walked out of the water with ease and looked at the shell as she walked towards where their towels were. Making sure no one would steal it, she hid it in the mini pocket that she had sewed onto her towel. Once the task had been done,she headed back to her friends.

~Petra and Olivia's Beach House: 8:43 p.m.~

"Oh my god, this day was amazing!" Olivia exclaimed.

"I'm gonna agree with you, Olivia. This was an awesome day." Petra replied.

The two threw their towels in the corner, and then they heard a little 'clink' when Petra's was set down.

"Oh! My seashell!" Petra exclaimed and dug through her towel for it. Feeling the lumpy figure of the shell, she fished it out.

"Thank god!" Petra sighed, "I am beat, c'mon, let's get some sleep.".

"I agree." Olivia replied.

~~~ 12:38 a.m.~~~

'Knock, knock!'

The strange noise had woken Petra up.

'Knock, knock!'

"Who is that…" Petra mumbled as she got out of bed. Careful not to wake Olivia up, Petra tiptoed to the glass window to see Jesse on the other side.

"Come outside." Jesse mouthed through the glass.

Nodding, Petra opened the grassy door and tiptoed out the door. Extending his hand, Petra took it. They walked towards the beach together, with smiles on their faces.

"So, we've been dating for almost a year now…" Jesse started off.

"Yeah, I mean our teammates know and they're cool with it, but, what will happen in the future?" Petra asked as they walked.

The two walked near the sandy shore, and they sat down together.

"Well, soon, they'll have to understand that we want to start our own life, together." Jesse replied, "We grow up, get married, have kids.."

"Woah, kids?! Yeah, that's not happening Jesse. You can forget about it." Petra interrupted.

"What?! Why?!" Jesse complained.

"I wouldn't be a great mother. The baby would be dead in a week."

"Petra, that's not true! Remember the time we took care of an orphan for a day in one of our missions? You and Olivia were both by yourselves, and that kid loved you both!"

Petra pondered that thought for a moment, until a sly smirk came on her face.

"Well, I guess you could say kids are attracted to my beauty." Petra giggled slightly.

"I bet they are, which is why so many people asked for your autograph today." Jesse joked.

The two looked into each others eyes, and they both kissed. The two stood up, and went under the big trees. The trees acted like a wall, it hid the two from sight.

"You know what, let's have some fun." Jesse murmered.

Petra laughed and nodded.

"You ready?"

~~ Flashback Ends~~

"So, you're pregnant, Petra?" Jesse said aloud.

"Ssh… Don't say it here. We can discuss it tomorrow, alright?" Petra whispered harshly.

"Alright, fine. You explain everything to me, alright?" Jesse asked.

Petra nodded, and turned her back against him.

'Why can't I go back to the past and change everything?' Petra thought.

~~ To be Continued ~~

~~ Authors Note ~~

Hey, everyone! I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING.

This was a story that I wrote out of boredom. So, yeah.

Okay, bai.

~A Little Pinch of Amourshiping


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up, Sleepyheads!" Olivia called from the kitchen, "Don't make me say it again! We've got saving to prepare for! Plus, breakfast is ready!"

Petra awakened from her slumber, and right off the bat she started whining.

"Ugh, just five more minutes Olivia!" Petra whined from her bedroom, "Please?"

"Nope! Remember what happened last time?" Olivia called back.

~Flashback~

~7:30 a.m.~

The alarm goes off, and back then, almost everyone ignored it. Lukas was sleeping soundly, Axel was snoring, Petra was squirming in her sleep, Jesse was gazing out the window and Olivia was just waking up, but quickly went back to sleep.

"Who's got the alarm?" Jesse yelled from his bedroom.

His request had no reply. He sat there, waiting, until he finally fell back asleep soundly.

~12:30 p.m.~

"Guys, are you kidding me?!" Olivia screeched from the stone hallway, "EVERYONE UP THIS INSTANT!"

The four other members of the group staggered out of their own bedroom in a dazed way. They saw Olivia already in her uniform, with a stern look on her face, and she also didn't look jubilant either.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU IGNORED THE ALARM! DO YOU KNOW WHAT WE COULD'VE MISSED?! YOU KNOW WHAT, NO MORE OVERSLEEPING! WHEN THE ALARM GOES OFF EVERYONE IS UP AND GOING!" Olivia screamed.

Olivia's screaming had fully woken everyone up, but inside they were disappointed. They had liked oversleeping, but that was also a bad thing. They felt disappointed that they could've missed something important.

"Alright, fine." Jesse agreed, "Oversleeping is a bad habit. It's especially bad for us because we have to save dimensions everyday and help in other situations. So Olivia, I'll agree with you on that one." Jesse answered.

Everyone except Olivia and Jesse groaned.

"Alright, let's get moving!" Olivia ordered.

~Flashback ends~

"Oh right.." Petra mumbled under her breath. She looked at the sponge on her desk, and grumbled. She let the memories flow back into her head of what happened yesterday with her and Jesse. Petra had remembered Jesse's laughing, Jesse's amazement, Jesse's shocked face. It was a good memory, it was also a bad memory. The only question that was stuck in Petra's mind was that would Jesse be a good father?

Kicking back her covers, Petra staggered out of bed. Her orange hair was a frizzy mess, she had a pounding headache and her stomach was queasy.

'Knock knock!'

Not in the mood for a visitor, Petra stomped her way to the door, wanting to give the visitor a sign that it needs to go away. Opening the door, and not even bothering to look at the visitor's face, she snarled.

"Go away."

She let go of her grasp to stagger her way back to her bed.

"Well, I'm sorry." said Lukas, still at the door.

Turning her head back around, she saw the man still standing at her bedroom door. He looked worried, yet in a casual posture at the same time. It was just, so, confusing.

Blushing for what she had done, Petra sat up on her bed, wanting to apologize to the man for her actions in a proper way.

"Sorry Lukas, I don't know what got over me." Petra mumbled.

"Um, it's alright. Are you… okay?" Lukas replied unsettled.

'I feel like crap…' Petra thought, 'But don't let him worry about you. That's Jesse's job."

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just give me a minute." Petra spoke and plastered on a fake smile.

"Okay, then. See you downstairs!" Lukas returned the smile and shut Petra's door.

The stairs creaked loudly as Lukas went down, when the creaking finally stopped, Petra let go. Vomit splattered all over her floor. She couldn't stop it, no matter how hard she tried. She never felt like that before, she was throwing up every single bit of what was left in her stomach. After a few minutes, it finally stopped. Petra was relieved, but her floor was a mess, and the headache she had had increased in the pain. Looking at the sponge at her table, she grabbed it, and began mopping up her mess.

Everyone was still in their sleepwear when Petra came downstairs fifteen minutes later.

"There you are!" Olivia spoke, "What took you so long?"

Not wanting Olivia to worry, Petra gave a small lie in responding.

"Oh, it was just that my room was a mess, so I wanted to clean it up, that's all. Sorry."

Olivia gave a playful smirk and gave a hand signal to Petra to move along. Petra smiled back in return, and went to her seat which was next to Jesse. Taking her seat, Petra stared at her plate. She was still a little queasy in the stomach after what happened, so she picked at her food, not wanting to go overboard. Petra still didn't feel like her normal self, but that was probably because she was pregnant. Except, she wasn't like the other women who were pregnant. Pregnant women were usually always hungry, even if they did puke or did not puke. Emotions were a big part of them too, but Petra felt happy and annoyed, as usual. Petra knew she was going to experience these symptoms in a short period of time, or at least she thought she would.

"Alright everyone! Breakfast is over! Now, go upstairs and just go get ready! Who knows what type of assignment we're going to have today!" Olivia ordered.

Glad to be dismissed, Petra speed walked upstairs to the small bathroom that Olivia and her shared leaving the boys to do their own business in their own bathroom. The boys bathroom was a complete mess, while the girl's bathroom was spotless. It had neat smooth sandstone walls with black carpet on the floor. A porcelain bathtub was in the top corner, shining like always. And a mirror that stretched across the left side of the wall had pictures as a border. There were pictures of the team slaying monsters, slaying zombie troops, and then there were Petra and Jesse, at the beach. They both were smiling. Both were hugging each other, and their eyes shined bright.

Petra sighed at the picture and then realized, she was supposed to tell Jesse how it happened.

Putting herself in gear, Petra quickly got herself prepped for their mission today. In case they had nothing to do, they would be able to chat. Somewhere in private.

'Maybe we could go to the café downtown.' Petra thought as she got her armor. She smiled at how nice the place would be. The first time she went there, which was her first date with Jesse, the café made her feel calm, and less tense. The mood of the cafe was set perfectly. Maybe it was too perfect.

But just maybe it would help Petra explain the whole thing to her fiancé.

Olivia just looked at the board, stunned. There was rarely ever a day where there wasn't a mission. Everyone was stunned.

"Well, it looks like we're free today everyone!" Olivia exclaimed, "So let's just relax today, we've earned it."

Excited that there wasn't any work, Petra grabbed Jesse by the ear and yanked on it lightly.

"C'mon, we're going to the café today!" Petra whispered.

"What? Why?" Petra asked, with his green eyes showing confusion.

"Um, remember last night?" Petra hissed.

Jesse gave a surprised and understanding look. Everything came flooding back to him. Taking Petra's hand, they both walked to their front door.

"Where are you guys going?" Olivia called from the other room.

"We're going to the café, Olivia! Nothing to sweat about!" Petra shouted.

"Okay," Olivia shouted back, "and Jesse!"

"Yes?" Jesse asked.

"Keep your hands to yourself!" Olivia called.

Lukas and Axel started laughing.

"I'll try!" Jesse teased, which made Axel and Lukas laugh even harder.

Smiling at her boyfriend, Petra shoved Jesse out the door. She stepped out to the doorstep as well, and closed the door behind her.

~To be continued~

~Author's Note~

To all the Jetra fans that have commented on this story- thank you so much! It means a lot to me that my first chapter of this story was a success! Now here's something I'd like you to answer to..

How should Petra tell the whole team she's expecting? I already have a plan up my sleeve, but maybe you guys will come up with a better one!

Until next time, see you later my awesome shippers!

~A Little Pinch of Amourshipping


	3. Chapter 3

-Author's Note-

Hello, everyone!

I am glad that I see at least one response to my question! This story has not even begun to heat up!

Now this one review that I had got me, and I loved it. Here's my response.

'I don't even LIKE Jetra, but this is fantastic!' Anonymous User from reviews.

I'd like to thank you that you have been reading my story, because trust me, you'll want to continue reading it, BUT HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE JETRA?!

For all of my dear Aphmau fans, please restate the following quote that Kawaii~Chan had said back in 'Love-Love Paradise' Season 2 Episode 1.

'IF YOU COME BETWEEN KAWAII~CHAN'S SHIP, SO HELP IRENE KAWAII~CHAN WILL BREAK YOU UPON THE WRATH OF 1000 OF HER COOKIES UPON THE TASTE BUDS THAT ARE BELONGING TO YOU!'

I don't ship Petra and Lukas! I mean, I see that Jetra is better. I think Petra shows more affection for Jesse. Lukas really didn't in my perspective.

Otherwise, that's my reply to the reviews. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

-End of Author's Note-

Jesse and Petra both walked into the cafe they went to on their first date. Just looking at the floral door pattern on the walls reminded Petra of the calm serene feeling she had the first time she went there.

-Flashback-

(The Team's House. 6:54 p.m.)

"There! You're all set!" Olivia exclaimed as she put the curling iron back down on the bathroom counter. Petra stood up from the wooden chair that they had brought up from the kitchen, and looked at herself in the strange attire that she and Olivia had agreed to wear. Although Petra wasn't fond of dressing up in frilly shirts and dresses and other things like that, she wanted to impress her boyfriend. So looking her very best was one of them.

The girls had decided that the color blue best fit Petra, so they had managed to buy a short blue dress that went to Petra's knees. It had white lace on the hem of the dress and the spaghetti straps, and to the right, there was a small satin white bow.

"Well, what do you think?" Olivia said, shaking Petra's thoughts.

Facing Olivia with the mirror at her back, Petra smiled. For a minute, Petra had thought she was a princess. Her hair was pulled back in a bun, and two strands were pulled out,which were also curled. Since Olivia had thought a bandana wouldn't be a good addition to Petra's outfit, Olivia had suggested a stretchable blue headband. Of course, Petra said 'yes' to that immediately. She loved wearing her bandana, taking anything that would feel like wearing a bandana would be good enough for her.

"Olivia, this is awesome!" Petra gushed, "Have you ever thought of taking up the job of a hair stylist?"

Olivia blushed, and Petra giggled. It could be a possibility when the team disbanded. Which would probably not happen since all the teammates were so close to one another.

"You really think so? This is really the only hairstyle I could do, but I made sure I did my best. For you. For Jesse." said Olivia. Olivia then grabbed Petra by the shoulders and pulled Petra dangerously close to her face.

"Don't let me down. Don't be afraid to show Jesse who you are! Be yourself, alright?"

Petra nodded bravely. Looking over to her right she walked over to put on her blue ballet flats. She then looked at herself one last time in the mirror before sitting down to talk to Olivia some more.

"So, have you ever thought about Jesse and I having kids?" Petra questioned...

~~In the boys bathroom~~

"Jesse, you're gonna shine." Lukas spoke as he adjusted the bow on Jesse's neck, "Just be yourself."

"I'll try…. I wonder if Petra is nervous too." Jesse stuttered.

Jesse waited all week for this. The team decided that Friday night would be the best time to send those two lovebirds on a date. It was also the best day of the week. So then it was decided that the date would be set there. On that day.

"I bet she is." Axel laughed, closing the boy's bathroom door"But she's the toughest girl I know. Remember the time she punched me out of the window when I pranked her?"

"Oh yeah," said Lukas, and tried to stifle a snort. "That didn't end well for you."

"He deserved it." Jesse laughed, "You switched her shampoo with oil. That took days to get out of her hair."

"It was worth it though." Axel smiled.

"Hey! We're ready!" Olivia called from the hallway, "What about you guys?"

The boys immediately started checking Jesse over. They didn't need him looking crappy for his first date.

"You look good." Axel smiled, "Now go get 'em!"

The boys all walked out the wooden door and not even five seconds after the three had exited that bathroom, their jaws had dropped to the floor. All of them just couldn't stop looking at Petra.

Petra stood there, letting herself blush. Olivia let out a small laugh and whispered, "See what I told you before? These boys will always be at your feet. Literally."

Petra blew a raspberry.

"Please. When you yell for something to be done by them, they're on it. You should be the leader instead of Jesse in my opinion."

The girls laughed aloud and the boys just stared at them, but the girls weren't noticing.

"Now, what are you waiting for? Go to him!" Olivia whisper-shouted, still a little tired out from their laughing fit.

~In the Car~

(Petra's POV)

It was so quiet. I thought that Jesse would start a conversation, but when I looked over, he looked tense. His hands gripped the wheel tightly with his knuckles so white that I thought they would burst out of his skin. The silence had lasted until we got to the café. It was a small one, like some of them that were down in a plaza, but I could immediately feel the calm sensation of it next to me, which helped me think more positive thoughts.

And I think it also helped Jesse too.

~End of Flashback~

The two took a small booth near the top right corner at the café, so that they were alone and could talk in secret.

"So we really are expecting a child?" Jesse stuttered after an exact three minutes of silence.

"Yes,Jesse." Petra groaned, and Jesse looked at her with a frown on his face. Although, a baby was a wonderful thing to have, Petra thought she wasn't ready to become a Mother.

Petra quickly realized her actions, and stumbled over them.

"Er, what I meant to say, was, that I'm happy that we're expecting, it's just that I don't think the team would be fond of the idea of a child running around."

"I'm sure they'll understand. After all I am the leader." Jesse said proudly.

"Who decided to knock up one of the team members.." Petra mumbled loud enough for Jesse to hear.

Jesse's pale skin immediately turned a shade of dark red.

"Hey!"

Petra laughed in her seat, and tears formed in her eyes as she looked at the humiliated Jesse.

"That's not funny!" Jesse whined like a baby, which caused Petra to laugh even more.

A waitress then came to their seat with a bright smile on her face. The waitress was quite odd, and stood out from the other waiters and waitress around the café. This waitress had pink hair that was put up in a bun, and instead of ears like us humans, she had perfectly shaped cat ears on top of her head. A cat tail stuck out above her bottom with a red satin bow tied to the tip. The waitress also wore a pink waitress outfit, instead of black and white.

"Hello!" The waitress beamed as her tail wagged in excitement.

"My name is Kawaii~Chan and I'll be your waitress for this fine day!"

Jesse stared at Kawaii~Chan from head to toe, eying her suspiciously. Petra gave her fiance a disapproving glare and beamed right back at Kawaii~Chan.

"Hello, Kawaii~Chan! It's very nice to meet you!"

"Meow! It's very nice to meet you too, um, what's your name? I apologize for not knowing." Kawaii~Chan spoke.

"Oh, well my name's Petra, and this is my boyfriend, Jesse." Petra explained, and Kawaii~Chan glanced over at Jesse, who was still looking over her.

Kawaii~Chan beamed at the two of them, but the names sounded so familiar. It was then when something clicked in Kawaii~Chan's brain. These were two of the team members that saved their town, their state, the world.

They were 'The Order of the Stone' (duh..). Not wanting to freak out in front of them, she remained her calm and bubbly self and continued her routine.

"Wow, what very great names!" Kawaii~Chan exclaimed, "Now, is there anything you'd like to have today?"

Not even thinking about what to get, Petra answered, "We'll have two lemonades please."

Scribbling down the order, Kawaii~Chan flicked her cat tail and scurried towards the kitchen doors.

~Inside the kitchen~

"Meow!" Kawaii~Chan meowed excitedly, "You're never going to believe it, Nekoette~Tan!"

The little sized figure came near Kawaii~Chan. She had looked exactly like the cat-eared lady except she had shoulder-length light blue hair and a blue fluffy apron strapped to her.

"What is it, Mama?" Nekoette~Tan asked. Her almond colored eyes showed so much curiosity.

Kawaii~Chan kneeled down to her daughter and whispered the situation in Nekoette~Tan's pointy cat ears. It took an exact ten seconds for Nekoette~Tan to understand and let the information sink in.

A high-pitched scream was then heard throughout the whole café.

~Back to Petra and Jesse~

"Well, wait, how will we tell the others?" Jesse asked.

"That's the thing. I'm not sure." Petra sighed, "Olivia is ought to be set off."

"We'll have missions, who would watch him?" Jesse wondered aloud.

".. or her?" Petra replied.

"Please. It's going to be a boy." Jesse scoffed.

"No, it's a girl. Just you wait." Petra laughed.

Bing!

"This is fantastic!" A man in complete black clothing said to his partner, "We have to share this with the news crew!"

~End of Chapter~

So, it's August. Yes, I know. I left you all for A MONTH with no updates, so here's what I was working on.

In return, can I ask you all something?

Can you keep a secret?

Tell me in the comments.

Otherwise, good bye for now!

~A Little Pinch of Amourshiping


	4. Chapter 4

~Authors Note~

Hello!

I'm in a good mood, so I decided to write some more!

Yay!

NoItsBecky:YAY, WE BOTH WATCH APHMOO! TRAVLYN IS BAE, well in the Love-Love Paradise series of course. I totally support Jefflyn in MCD.

GamerWhoGames: Hahaha

Guest: Okay, then :-)

Anyways, I've decided to put out my big secret.

THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SCROLL TO THE END OF THE CHAPTER! Lol..

Please don't freak out about it. Don't flame, don't be mean. I'm just a girl that loves to write about her favorite ships. :-/

~On With The Story~

Nekoette~Tan grabbed both glasses of the ice-cold lemonades that Petra had ordered. Nekoette~Tan was shivering in excitement and nervousness. She never had a problem with being shy because she was extremely extroverted whenever it came to meeting new people, but in this situation, it seemed, well, different.

"Meow! Honey, please rush those lemonades to the table. We have a full house today and the other waitresses are busy taking orders or making food." Kawaii~Chan said to her daughter while flattening out some dough.

Nekoette~Tan nodded in understandment and took the two lemonades in her little hands and scurried out of the kitchen. The café was fairly small and Nekoette~Tan was able to easily spot the customers she was instructed to serve.

"Meow, meow!" Nekoette~Tan greeted, "Here are your lemonades!"

Nekoette~Tan delicately placed the two lemonades on two napkins on the table.

While Nekoette~Tan had placed the lemonades on the table, Jesse had looked her over as he did with Kawaii~Chan.

"These people are freakish." Jesse whispered to Petra.

"What was that?" Nekoette~Tan asked.

"Oh, it was nothing." Petra lied to the little Meifwa, "Jesse just said that you are very cute."

Nekoette~Tan's eyes glowed with excitement.

"Why thank you very much Jesse~kun!" Nekoette~Tan bounced. Within seconds, she skipped back into the kitchen, and Petra kicked Jesse in the shin.

"Ouch!"

~Inside the Kitchen~

"Mama, you're never to believe it!" Nekoette~Tan exclaimed, "They said that Nekoette~Tan was 'cute'!"

~Back at the team's house~

It was already four in the afternoon, and the news was supposed to come on in two hours. The couple had arrived back at the house at three and went up to Petra's bedroom to discuss more about the child.

"What will happen when the baby's older?"

"What if the baby doesn't want to be a member of 'The Order of the Stone'?"

"What is we don't have enough time for the baby?"

"Will it be athletic?"

"What about school? Colleges? Etc.."

"Who would watch her when we are out on missions?"

There were so many questions swirling around Petra's head. It was confusing to her. Frustrating. Annoying. If only everything was planned out ever since the beginning. She wanted her child to be the smartest in her class, the most athletic in her school, she wanted to make sure that her child had enough attention when they were out.

Petra wanted the best for her child.

It kinda made Petra want to cry, but with force, the tears stopped forming.

"It's alright, we'll figure it all out, Petra. Besides, we aren't even through the first month of the first trimester." Jesse comforted the frustrated female.

It was then when Petra's alarm clock went off saying that it was six p.m.

"C'mon Petra! The news is on!" Jesse started standing up from the chair that Petra had in her bedroom and extended his hand to the lady. Smiling up at Jesse, Petra took it.

~Downstairs in the Living Room~

The living room was usually where the boys hung out at, so it was usually a mess in there. Until the girls ordered them to clean up after themselves, of course.

The living room was a pretty large space with a ceiling that's eight feet above them. There's a ceiling fan and three big ceiling lights that can light up the whole room. Then there are two modern lamps that sit on drawers containing pencils and erasers. Next comes two big brown couches that fill up one whole side of the room, and the TV is a sixty inch TV that has a TV Stand with pictures of all the achievements that the team had done that was across from them.

Making it just in time, Jesse and Petra dove onto the couch before the others could arrive.

"Aw, no fair." Axel whined, "Petra you took my spot."

"Ah well, suck it up big boy." Petra laughed.

Lukas and Olivia came in last, walking casually.

"What'd we miss?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing. You just made it." Petra answered while she turned around on the couch.

"Welcome, one and all to the Team 5 News." A lady with blonde hair spoke.

"Today we have many interesting topics to discuss, but first, let's get on to the Order of the Stone's latest victory against a group of zombies invading the town."

~Much more boring news topics later about pollution, adoption and puppies and such~

"That's pretty much it for today, but before we go, we had something very special that was sent in today from an anonymous person. So let's take a look, shall we?" The lady beamed, and pressed a button which showed a video.

The video showed a café and two people that looked familiar from earlier that day.

"So it's true we're expecting?" A man asked.

A woman groaned.

"Yes, Jesse." A woman groaned.

Petra immediately turned red.

That was them. At the café. Earlier today.

She glanced up at Jesse, and Jesse looked back at her. They both dreaded in fear as they watched the video drag on and on. Until it stopped. The news reporter thanks all watchers for watching the em and then Olivia shut the TV off. She looked at Axel and Lukas, and then at Petra and Jesse. Her eyes glowed a dark red, and Jesse and Petra they were in so much trouble.

Axel and Lukas tip-toed out of the room silently, knowing how Olivia could get at times. They quietly went upstairs and shut their bedroom doors, went to a corner in their room, and plugged their ears.

As for Petra and Jesse, they were stuck in Olivia's death glare. They couldn't move, if they did, Olivia would scream at the top of her lungs. If they spoke, Olivia would scream even louder. The couple stayed still for five minutes..

Until Petra sneezed.

Now Olivia started screaming;

"JESSE AND PETRA, YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

~End of Chapter~

So, kinda short. But I think it was alright.

So the next chapter is probably going to take a week. Planning it out.

Otherwise, are you ready to reveal my secret? Please don't get mad, it's just that I want to be closed to my readers, and I want to be myself and start relaxing a little.

Would you mind if a 12 year old was writing these stories?

She wanted her writing to be noticed, so she thought this website would help her. Sure enough, it did. She gets almost 30,000 views per month even when she doesn't update. She felt successful, and she decided to stick to this site, and continued to do the thing she loved.

The writer had wanted to be closer to her readers, but she was so scared to imagine what would happen if they thought about her a different way. The writer had met so many nice people during her first six months on FF. She wouldn't want to lose it. All the work, friends.

A Little Pinch of Amourshiping just wants to be closer to her readers.

She loves them all, she doesn't want to let it all go.


	5. Chapter 5

~Author's Note~

OMG, I'LL BE RIGHT BACK, I JUST NEED TO PINCH MYSELF.

(Goes to a corner and pinches herself, goes back to her phone, checks the reviews, gasped and squeals in excitement.)

I cannot believe what I'm seeing! Thank you all so much for praising me! I personally thought my career would end and I would go back to being a voice actress. I now feel like I can be myself on here. Thank you all so much. Hearts and hugs, (FYI, I'm a girl. Just to make sure that we're clear.)

NoItsBecky: HOW DO YOU SHIP LUKTRA? Travlyn is my third OTP. Hello, KATELYN KISSED TRAVIS! Totally fangirled at that moment. They're growing closer, just you wait… hehehe.

And yes, it's fine. The requirements really don't matter, because I know at least fifty people who are 10, 11 or 12 on FF. You should also see 's crew.

(My Ships)

#1: Satosere (Ash and Serena: Pokemon)

#2: Jetra (Jesse and Petra: MCSM)

#3: Travlyn (Travis and Katelyn: LLP)

#4: Aarmau (Aphmau and Aaron: MCD/LLP)

#5: MomokoxBrick (Momoko -Blossom-and Brick: Powerpuff Girls Z)

#6: Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon)

#7: Aarlestia (Aaron and Celeste)

GamerWhoGames: Why thank you! You made me smile :-)

Atomic404: YAS, TWINSIES! I turned twelve maybe two months ago… ah, not sure.

Thank you, luv you girlfriend.

Guest: Lol, here you go, another chapter.

Hearts!

~End of A/N~

"JESSE AND PETRA, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Olivia screeched.

Her voice shook the entire home, and Petra had thought she had gone deaf. Meanwhile, Jesse was as pale as a ghost, it was as if he saw his life coming to an end. When Olivia cracks his head open of course.

Olivia immediately went up to Jesse, and pinched his cheek. Hard.

"Ow!" Jesse complained, holding his cheek.

"HOW COULD YOU JUST BE SO BLIND?!" Olivia shrieked right at Jesse, "HOW COULD YOU JUST.. UGH!"

Olivia then went up to Petra, and pulled her ear.

"Ow, Olivia what in the name of heck is your problem?" Petra rubbed the back of her ear.

Olivia went out of control. Her pupils were so small, it was as if she were stalking prey. Her nails seemed like claws, and she grinded her teeth in anger.

"My problem… oh no… WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? HOW COULD YOU LET HIM JUST DO THAT TO YOU?!" Olivia hissed.

"Look, we didn't mean to do it, we just got carried away, and were careless. Have you ever thought of that possibility?" Petra responded, getting quite annoyed herself.

"You should've been thinking about the possibilities. Petra, where is the child going to go to school? Who's going to watch her? Will the child be athletic? Heck, what if the child doesn't want to be a member of The Order of the Stone?!"

"Time will tell. Besides, we can't force it to be what it doesn't want to be Olivia, and you know that." Jesse stepped in, defending his girlfriend.

Olivia sighed and rubbed her temples. She faced up at them again, this time with a calm expression on her face.

"Okay, you know what, I'm sorry. I really got carried away, maybe too carried away." Olivia apologized.

Jesse and Petra looked at each other, and then back at Olivia. She was truly sorry, because they knew how Olivia could get at times.

"Liv, it's okay." Petra was the first one to speak. She walked next to her friend and put a hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"But, in order to be clear, let's make a deal." Olivia said.

Jesse sweatdropped and Petra did the same. They were totally screwed.

"Okay. What's the deal?" Petra questioned, as she was the first out of the two to speak.

"Hmm, let me think…" Olivia responded, and went deep in thought.

The child shouldn't be put at risk when fighting. Olivia had thought, Then again, Petra is one of our greatest fighters.

But the unborn child, if she worked too hard, there could be possible disabilities when the day comes.

With a bulb lighting up in Olivia's head, she looked straight into Petra and Jesse's eyes.

"Petra is not allowed to go on missions until after the child is born."

"WHAT?!" Petra exploded, "You have to be joking."

Olivia shook her head, and Petra's eyes widened even more.

"NO, NO, NO!" Petra began to scream and drop down onto the floor. She banged her fists on the wooden tile and screamed her head off.

Jesse stifled a snort, and Olivia glared.

"Don't think you're getting out of this." Olivia whisper-shouted.

"JESSE TELL HER THE DEAL IS OFF!" Petra scoffed while still banging her fists.

Jesse glanced at Olivia, then back at Petra.

Sighing, because he knew that Petra would kill him, Jesse responded;

"Look, I know it seems unfair, but Olivia's deal is our only chance at keeping the unborn baby. We either take it or leave it." Jesse said slowly, "Olivia, we accept your deal."

"WHAT?!" Petra screeched even louder, this time Olivia and Jesse heard a glass window crack.

"Petra, it's for the best." Jesse said, rubbing his ears, from the awful sound Petra recently made.

Petra just sat up. She stopped her fuss, she stopped banging her fists. She just looked up at Jesse. Her eyes burned, and Petra knew that tears were going to come, but with force, she held them back. Her head hung down, and she responded quietly;

"I'm tired."

"C'mon, I'll carry you up." Jesse quietly spoke.

The male scooped up the female and cradled her, as he went up the wooden steps and entered her bedroom. Taking the bed sheets and tucking Petra in, he planted a small kiss on her forehead as he headed for the door.

"Sweet dreams." Jesse whispered as he quietly shut the bedroom door.

As soon as the door was shut, Petra whimpered. Her bottom lip quivered, and the tears came. The tears brimmed in her eyes, and she didn't stop it. She let the tears fall as they wet her pillow. Petra's world was falling apart. She couldn't stop it. Heck, she wasn't even through the first month.

Petra buried her head in her pillow, and began to sob.

~~~A/N~~~

Ay, sentimental moment there! Petra needs to cry once in awhile, she's not always the tough girl. :3

Okay, answering more reviews.

Sakumira Agashi: Um, what is Septiplier? I knew I saw it while watching Aphmau, but have no idea what the heck it is.

Thank you for thinking I'm your Senpai! Unfortunately, I already have my Senpai that notices me. Tee hee hee.

LotsofShadow: Um, duh. It is the obvious ship, LOL.

Thank you for the praise. :3

Luv you guys! Feel free to spam the review section, LOL.

~A Little Pinch of Amourshiping :3

(I use :3 way too much)


	6. Chapter 6

~Authors Note~

Hello guys!

So, I decided to whip up another chapter because school starts on Monday (but not like the first day. Started three weeks ago..) AGH.

Plus, I'm working on something top secret! It's something very big and for the story. Just wait until the middle of the story is completed!

~Review Time!~

GamerWhoGames: Thank you! In my opinion though, that chapter was a little sappy.

MrJoshTheEpic: Thanks for the info! :)

Sakumira Agashi: If you haven't watched Aphmau…. You HAVE NOT lived life yet. Thanks for the info on the ship though. I did remove the name from the chapter. :))

NoItsBecky: Yes, but Katelyn broke up with him in PDH. Then she moved on to Travis, but Travis is still just…. I can't find the words.

Then again, requirements for anything. They somehow don't matter. For instance, Snapchat, Instagram, maybe Facebook, YouTube and are big ones.

MysticSummer7: Thank you! You made my day a little bit better:)

rebekahtpe: You had me laughing so hard, LOL.

A Little Pinch of Amourshiping: What? Why should I reply to myself? (Walks away)

LizzytheKitty: Why thank you! Plus, they've ought to give you an account soon. Maybe write a letter with all the reasons why you should get an account.

~End~

Chapter 6

The night was longer than normal. For Petra, at least. Her mind was still on the words of her supposed friend. There were so many things that she wanted to do. For everyone to see how she felt. She felt like screaming, pouting, crying. Although she did that at least five hours ago.

It was 1:00 a.m. in the morning, and Petra laid on top of her bed sheets, staring out of her humongous glass window. The moonlight had crept into her room, and crickets chirped as the night passed away. The stars shone along with the moon, and to Petra's perspective, it looked as if the stars were dancing, and it brought a small smile to her face. At least it made her happy.

Just a little.

As she looked out the window, you could see her slumber wear clearly if you gazed at her bedroom window. She wore a spaghetti strap pink shirt, although it looked looked a little tight, considering she was almost two months. Her soccer shorts were black and white. Marble white colored socks helped her glide across her wooden floor. The light bounced off her and reflected on the ceiling.

Silence then came among the young woman, and it left her to think. Petra had quietly crept back to her bed, and slid under her sheets. It gave her time to think about what the newborn would look like. Would it have messy brown hair like Jesse, or curly orange hair, like her? The newborn's eye color was definitely going to be a seafoam green color, Petra could feel it. As she let her eyes close halfway, she had smiled again at the thought. Although she wasn't allowed to fight until the baby was due, she wasn't alone.

 _Knock, Knock!_

Petra sat up in her bed, intriqued by the sudden noise coming from her door.

Not in the mood for a visitor, Petra groaned.

"It's 1 a.m. in the morning y'know. I need my beauty sleep."

A small chuckle was heard from outside the door, and Petra immediately knew it was Jesse. She got out of bed, and opened the door with a slight smile on her face.

"You're lucky that I'm not beating you up right now." Petra whispered, trying not to wake anyone up.

"Geez, even at 1 a.m., you're still feisty." Jesse laughed while Petra rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What do you want?"

"Just wanted to say good night."

"Surprising. I thought you wanted a kiss."

"Eiether would do."

Petra laughed and gave him a hug.

As she hugged him, everything felt instantly better. All her problems seemed to be wiped away, and her worries vanished.

"Thanks, I really needed that." Petra had whispered.

Her words had disappeared with the wind. It was as if she had never said anything.

As the two broke apart, they both blushed. They both had turned their back on each other and walked towards their bedrooms. As Petra laid on her bed, she finally closed her eyes. She was calm, there was nothing to worry about for now….

If only she had knew that was the last hug she would've ever given him for a very long time.

A/N

YESSSSS I LEFT YOU ALL THERE!

Jesus, this took a lot of time. My teachers won't stop giving us homework, holy crap! I've already taken five tests in just three weeks.

I'm gonna try to write another one tonight, so that means you all better review!

Jk, jk, don't review if you don't want to know, but it helps! :3

I love you all, and I'll make sure that the two guests I've put in my blurb will be introducing themselves!

I love you guys!

~A Little Pinch of Amourshiping


	7. Small Note and Preview!

Hey, guys!

I know, this isn't a chapter, but please don't report it.

The next chapter I hope will be on by Saturday night or Sunday morning. If not, please comment on my page to get my butt going.

I have added a poll to my profile page! Please answer it, and read the blurb on my profile too, it's what I've been talking about. Meoww meow meow… :3.

I love you all and thanks for the all the support!

Kisses!

~A Little Pinch of Amourshiping

PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPPIE

As the team had came back in, there were only three out of the four. Two of the three were holding unconsious bodies, but still had a steady heart pulse, while the other one stayed silent, while looking quite upset.

As she walked into the room, she noticed that someone wasn't with them.

"Um, guys, where is he?" She had asked the team.

They had stayed silent. Until one finally told her the words she had always feared.

"He's gone."


	8. Chapter 7

Sooo, I'm just trying to make up for all the time I lost because that chapter was written almost a month ago. LOL :3

Time to answer some reviews!

NoItsBecky: I know. That chapter was written three weeks ago so that reply is like really old.

Travis was just…. Ugh ….. Although I could understand him. Katelyn can be a complete madman when angry, but she knew what she did wrong. I think they'll grow closer, or reconnect… it'll happen, I just know it!.

Chapter 7

It was a peaceful morning. Everyone except Petra was down there. Otherwise, the four people were all in a quiet mood, because, hey, it was 7:30 in the morning. (Even the author wouldn't have gotten out of bed if it weren't for her Mom.)

Lukas was brewing coffee beans, Olivia was making batter for eggs and pancakes, Axel was clearing the dishwasher, and Jesse was drying clean dishes.

Upstairs in Petra's room, it was quiet as well. She was a little tired last night because of Jesse coming into her room, and her staying up late. But she couldn't help it.

As she dreamed in her sleep, she thought about the child that Jesse and her were going to have. She was excited for all the shopping that needed to be done. She also knew by the time the pregnancy was two thirds of the way over, Olivia would be completely cool with her. In some cases, Petra had thought that Olivia had wanted to be in Petra's shoes, but Petra quickly pushed that thought away and cringed. Why would Olivia want to be in _her_ shoes?

The throwing up, the headaches, the cramps, the extra weight.

Speaking of which, she once again had a pounding headache, and she felt as if she were going to throw up again.

'I can't wait till the first trimester is over..' Petra thought as she rushed to the bathroom.

~A few minutes later~

As Petra went town the wooden steps of the staircases, she saw all the boys staring at her, while Olivia was focused on what she was doing, oblivious to the center of attention.

"Yo, Lukas look, it's the girl with a bun in the oven." Axel stated loudly.

(Really cringey! For me anyways, skip a few lines down, if you don't want to cringe. :3)

"Well, duh, no wonder. That's probably why she looks a little tubby."

Axel and Lukas snorted and then continued their little rant.

As Petra felt her anger getting to her, she didn't let it control her. She knew it was half of her hormones, and then just the plain old fierce Petra inside of her.

"Whatever guys." Petra rolled her eyes at the supposedly mature young adults. They clearly didn't mind Petra being pregnant. As long as they could make a joke out of it, it was all that mattered.

"Alright, c'mon boys. Whoever cleans up the boy's bathroom first gets an extra pancake." Olivia said and all three boys ears perked up.

Silence had taken over the kitchen. Olivia stared at the boys, Petra stared at Olivia, and the boys stood up with their mouths closed.

"THAT PANCAKE IS MINE!"

All three boys began rushing towards the staircase, shoving and pushing one another, while they ran upstairs like dogs, Lukas was left out.

"Hey guys, c'mon!" Lukas pouted.

He began to run up the stairs to it in the fiasco of cleaning up the bathroom.

Petra laughed at how immature the boys were. They seemed like mature men on the inside, but inside they were still kids. If only she could be like that too, but she had to be with Olivia. Keep them in line, keep them straight, keep them neat.

'Clear your plate.'

'Keep your hands to yourself.'

'Be polite.'

These were many things that the girls had to say to the boys several times. It got old after a while after they started living together, but it soon became routine.

"You clearly know how to keep them in line." Petra grinned.

Olivia had stayed silent, and Petra frowned. She knew Olivia could be a… Not no nice word… (LOL) when it came to ruts like this, but she would be past in a matter of time. Especially if it was someone she was close to. Never would she be mad at a friend for this long.

"Olivia, listen to me." Petra ordered, and Olivia had turned her head around.

"What?" Olivia hissed. Petra whimpered at the tone of Olivia's voice, but had to stand up for herself.

"You know how sorry I am, right?"

(Honestly, Petra shouldn't be sorry, but if Olivia can't handle the thought of a baby coming into the team there's going to be major problems for Olivia in the future!)

(But wait, I'm writing the story.

Dur.)

Olivia turned her face back around to the griddle.

"Liv, listen to me."

She ignored her response once again. Petra knew she had to be patient, but it had to be quick, she could hear less rampaging upstairs in the boys bathroom.

"Olivia. Look at me."

With the silence through the kitchen, and the boys still shouting and running about that pancake, it was hard not to stay all that serious.

"I'M BEATING ALL OF YOU TO THAT PANCAKE!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE I'M GOING TO GET THERE FIRST!"

Axel dashed out of the bathroom, which was practically spotless, and dashed down the stairs.

The girls had started cracking up, and Axel stared at them in confusion.

"What?" Axel said, confused.

"Oh, nothing." Petra had smiled.

So, simply, these two have made up completely. Nice and not too long, I wanted to keep it simple.

So..

YAY HAPPY ENDING!

The whole thing is going to be cut up into parts.. Cause it gonna be really dragged out. At least, I think so…

LOLL

It's short, I know, but the thing is, my schoolwork is important, and so are you guys. I'm trying to manage my time between writing and etc., but jesus the HW…..

I'll be answering more reviews in the next chapter, because right now I'm too lazy to answer any.

Thanks guys for the support!

Luv you all so much!


	9. Chapter 8

Reviews 3

(Chapter 6)

Mysticsummer7 : Why thank you very much! I'm not sure if I reviewed this already, but I'm glad to know that you enjoy this story!

Sakumira Agashi : Well, I guess we're both in the same square! This is why it takes so damn long to write…. LOL.

rebekahtpe : It took a few minutes to figure out this unforeseen language (wth :3), but then…. I understood! YAY ME! And so, here it is.. The response….

Voice mail: We are very sorry, but we have not received or understood your message. Please, your words have sent the author into a daze, review again.

Beeeepppp…

Gamerwhogames : HAHA LOLS

FanFicitsnotovertilIsayitis: What can I say.. I'm evil… like Darth Vadar…

(Except without the burnt uglybutt face, LOL)

(The Reviews for the Preview Note!)

Mysticsummer7 : Well, it was long awaited! Here it is!

Sakumira Agashi: Well, here it is! Took weeks to finish, but it's an exceptional chapter.

Girlgamer98765 : I cannot tell you anything…

DA NEKO ATSUME CATS WILL NOT TELL YOU ANYTHING EITHER!

Guest: Thanks! I began reading all the reviews, this one made my day 3.

NoItsBecky: I personally disagree with you. I love to keep my characters (especially if they're my ships!) safe. It's the best way in my opinion, to focus on her without a lot of drama going on while she's around people. So she's going to be alone for a little while.

LizzyTheKitty: Thanks, and I hope my advice helps you!

(The Reviews for Chapter 7!)

Gamerwhogames: 3

Mysticsummer7: Thanks! I really wanted to type too, but with all the homework they give us, it's really hard to balance it all out, especially with forts, gaming with friends, and etc. It's kinda hard.

Girlgamer98765: Yes, but not completely. I know how it feels because it's like Mom and daughter issues, but friend related.

NoItsBecky: Sounds fine by me!

Plus, we're going to go to the future. So we're keeping a few weeks, so now, Petra is 2 and a half months. Near three months, yasss!

Okay, now that these are all done, let's get on with the chapter!

Chapter 8

The team had dashed out of the door, they all were tense. Usually, when a mission was assigned, or just popping up, they usually had a smile on their faces, because they had nothing better to do. But maybe Axel had better plans. Like sleeping on the couch all day until Olivia kicked him off. But yada, yada, yada, they were all just.. Unusual. It couldn't be explained in words. Maybe expressions. But maybe nothing could explain it.

Petra watched from the banister as Jesse suddenly grabbed something off the stool to the right of the door. It was something yellow, and round. But Petra couldn't think of what it was. He might've grabbed something just because he was nervous. Just a habit of his that she learned over the years.

As Petra stood at the doorway, she silently stared at the team sprinting towards the woods. She wished that it were her. Running as the wind went straight at her, while Axel was behind her and tripping over air. Olivia giving meaningless statements.

She watched as the team dashed deep into the thick lush forest. The She couldn't seem them all in a fast 15 seconds. She smiled a little as she closed the front door, and now was on the inside of the house. She was not used to the silence of their home.

There was nothing but the wind outside blowing harshly and the trees just reflecting the sound.

Petra shuddered. She had never felt so weird. Or maybe.. So alone.

But she technically wasn't, for the little infant that was with her.

Which brought a smile to her face.

~~With the team~~

"You're an idiot, Jesse!" Olivia shouted as she was running, "How could you not tell her?"

"Hey! You're the one who banned her from missions! She already has enough stress on her back!" Jesse confronted.

"To be honest, I agree with Olivia. Petra should know." Axel jumped in.

"Yeah. She's part of the team too. Pregnant or not." Lukas included.

"Shut up, guys!" Jesse whined, "You're not helping!"

The boys chuckled a little, but then turned serious.

"Guys, we're here."

A big structure stood in front of them. It was crystal clear, like a gigantic glass shard. It stood there, shining, in the middle of a dark, deep forest.

"Alright, where do we go?" Olivia stated.

"It said in a mysterious portal, what was it, the.. Peculiar Dimension?" Jesse wracked his brain for details.

" Fine, but I swear Jesse, if you're wrong and you wasted very valuable time, I'm kicking your ass when we get home. Got it?" Olivia hissed.

Jesse put his hands up in defense.

"Okay, okay. Just don't get too hasty, Olivia." Jesse joked.

As she walked down the small hallway and into the kitchen, the table was a mess, and on occasions, someone would clean it up, mainly Olivia. The silence was still weird, but Petra was getting used to it. Maybe when she was further into the second trimester, like the sixth month or something, she could use it for decorating. When they're off on missions, of course.

'That sounds nice.' Petra thought with a smile.

As the mess, began to get to her, she finally sighed and decided to clean it. As she scraped plates, and put them in the dishwasher, she thought about a child once again. The hair, the eye color, the features of his or her body. She had a little smile on her face. Although it wasn't really expected, heck, she's only twenty-one, it was kind of a miracle. Since she and Jesse have been dating ever since they were fourteen, it seemed possible for them to have one. Olivia hasn't found love yet, but still, Petra and Olivia are sisters at heart. Axel is good for video games, and Lukas is good for joking around with. THe team is basically her family, and soon, a little one will also be with them too, and Petra could already imagine it.

If it were a boy, the males would go all get-out to make sure he was the most athletic boy in the country. He would be an extraordinary fighter, and he would have tons of video gaming strategies.

If it were a girl, oh boy. Petra and Olivia would spoil her like crazy, and would make sure that she would have her very own room. She would be the smartest kid in the country, maybe even like a clone of Shirley Temple.

She would be a beauty, and also know how to save the day. It would be amazing.

While she thinking, before she knew it, Petra was finished cleaning the table.

The team stood in front of the creepy looking house. It was a mansion, to be precise. It was old, and it looked like it was about to collapse.

As Olivia looked through the data pod, her hand quivered.

"Um, okay, there are five people trapped in that building. There are three suspects that are possibly murderers and possibly the people who set all the TNT that's rigged to explode the whole mansion in fifteen minutes." Olivia stuttered.

"Are you serious, fifteen minutes? Oh, we are so dead." Axel whined.

"Then if you think you're gonna die, why don't you go and stand right in the middle of the house for fifteen minutes?" Olivia snarled, "We don't have any time to waste! Let's move!"

"Right." The three swiftly move towards the mansion, and while Jesse watched them sprint off, he ate a golden apple. It was rare, and could only be found in the Nether. The apple's effects would last for twenty minutes, so incase something bad would happen, he would be okay.

He then sprinted off with the team.

The team quickly searched through the house, until they found a secret entrance through the furnace, which revealed four people strapped to chairs, and one person laughing maniacally.

The room consisted of multiple weapons, consisting swords, machetes, pickaxes,shovels, etc.

There was redstone that led to one block of TNT, and behind that block of TNT was another one, which went all the way down to six feet, where millions of TNT blocks lay. There was also a big machine that included a big chainsaw, and other violent tools.

The first person strapped to a wooden chair had gorgeous, long black hair. She had those cocoa colored eyes that gleamed in the light, or sometimes when she was scared, like at that moment. She wore a purple sweatshirt, denim jeans, and fluffy black boots.

The next person strapped in a rocking chair was a guy with messy black hair. He was shirtless, but wore jeans, like the lady with the long black hair. His eyes were narrowed, and was struggling to break free.

The third person trapped in a wooden chair, except it was a blood red color, it was another boy, who had blond hair and eyes that seemed dull, or lifeless. His head hung to the side, and he seemed not to be moving at all. Olivia was startled.

'Is he dead?' She silently questioned herself, but quickly shook her head. This mission wouldn't be that bad, would it?

"C'mon, let's get them out of here!" Jesse ordered the team.

Olivia snapped into reality and reset her mindset. She yearned to get the black haired girl first. As she dashed to her chair, the black haired girl smiled at her, but it was a weak one.

"Don't worry. We'll get you out of here." Olivia soothed.

The girl had nodded.

A small tremble began under everyone's feet. As Jesse looked up, his eyes widened. As he realized what was going on, his mouth opened in horror.

"It's the bomb!" He shouted.

Jesse immediately shoved the black haired man's body into Axel's arms.

"Go."

Axel nodded and grabbed Lukas's arms in the process. As they raced out of the hidden room, Jesse immediately started untying the rope on the other chair to the lifeless boy.

"Olivia, what the hell do you think you're doing? Run!" Jesse ordered angrily.

"No!" Olivia shrieked, "Do you think I'm a moron or something?"

"Maybe.." Jesse muttered under his breath.

"Go." Jesse ordered again and began shoving Olivia out along with the black haired girl in her arms.

The tears in Olivia's eyes began to build up. Although she didn't want Jesse to see, it was just a lot to take in.

Not looking back, Olivia began to run. With the black haired girl, she ran all the way out. Out of the creepy mansion. Towards the portal. And dissappeared.

Jesse stared the exit that Olivia just ran through. Quietly, he took the yellow item out of his pocket, ate it whole, and was ready to brace the impact. And within a sold fifteen seconds, the TNT was rigged, and the whole house went up in flames.

It was evening by the time the team got back. With two bodies that they carried, it made it seem even longer.

Each of them were in great depression, and Lukas already thought of what to say to Petra. That is if Petra didn't kill him first.

As they neared the house knob, each took a deep breath and with a sweaty hand, Lukas turned the knob.

And there, Petra stood at the doorway. She seemed so happy. Her eyes were brighter than before, her hair shined, and the house seemed even cleaner than before.

"Hello!" Petra chirped, "So, how was it?"

The team stuttered. This was not going to be easy.

"It was alright." Olivia started, "As you can see we found these two."

Axel and Olivia showed the bodies to her.

"Awesome!" Petra exclaimed, "By the way, where's Jesse?"

The team then froze. That was it. Petra was going to kill them all and go on a rampage.

"This is it." Olivia whispered.

All three took a deep breath and were ready to say to the two words that would devastate Petra for a long time.

"He's gone."


	10. Chapter 9

Reviews :3

Girlgamer98765: Hello! No probs for the shoutout, I just do this so people who are looking for answers have theirs done!

And I really don't know why. When you're up at 11:50 finishing it up, I usually am not in it all that much.

NoItsBecky: Wait, how is Zane~Chan dead?! I haven't been watching Aphmau lately because of schoolwork and activities out of school so… yeah.

Anyways, I have the whole plot figured out. I know what I'm doing!

Enjoy!

* * *

~Chapter 9~

Her eyes lost their sparkle. Her hands fell to her sides. Her smile disappeared instantly. She looked as if she had seen a ghost, maybe a zombie. Petra never looked like this. Not even once. Petra was a nervous wreck. She wanted to cry. She wanted to kill the person who did that to her fiance.

Although Petra felt like crying, she knew that the two humans were at risk. She could cry later.

"Guys, let's focus on what we have here." Petra stated.

As Petra inspected the black haired woman and man, she immediately snapped her fingers and got the team's attention.

"Lukas! Get the couch pulled out! Olivia, give the girl to me, you get some ice packs and blankets! We have no time to waste! Let's move!" Petra ordered.

The team sat in shock for a minute, surprised by Petra's reaction, For that they thought they would've been life-size human pretzels by now.

"What are you waiting for?!" Petra shouted, "Let's get going!"

Olivia gave the limp body to Petra and rushed down to their basement for spare blankets. Lukas quickly pulled out their couch, and Axel laid the man down. Olivia then rushed upstairs and had full sized blankets in her hands.

"Great." Petra stated as she laid the woman down. Together, Olivia and Petra both covered the bodies from neck to toe in blankets, and tucked the remains tightly under the mattress.

The team gave a slight smile at what they had done. They saw the rise and fall of the two chests becoming greater, until one sat up in shock. It was the black haired girl.

Her eyes were light brown, almost like the shell of a nut. Her eyes were wide with fear, but the color was still the same. Her skin was a tan color, but matched her eyes perfectly.

"Where am I?!" The girl started to scream at the top of her lungs. The team covered her ears. Could she be this loud on a typical basis?

"Hey! Hey. Calm down." Petra soothed, "You're safe now, you're safe."

The girl put on a cloudy face.

"That doesn't tell me where I am." She replied, until her eyes turned big again.

"Where's Aaron?!" She screamed, and then her eyes came up with tears.

"I lost him!" She cried, "I lost him forever! He's never coming back, not ever, not ever not ev-"

"Is that him right there?" Axel pointed to the man on the girl's left, and immediately the smile came back onto her face.

"Oh my goodness! I thought I lost him for eternity!" The girl exclaimed, "You guys would never know how much I loved him, you all wouldn't know what it would be like without him!"

Olivia scrunched up her face, and Petra forced back tears.

"But I do." Petra said, her voice shaking. She noticed her state of sound and tied herself back together.

"I have someone that I lost today. And I lost him because he saved both of you."

"He did?" The girl questioned, "But my boyfriend always saves the day. He was probably more heroic than your excuse."

Olivia raised her hand to slap that girl into tomorrow. Who the hell did she think she was? Before Olivia could get any closer, Petra grabbed Olivia's arm.

"Then let me tell you this. What's your name?" Petra questioned.

"Aphmau." The girl snorted.

"Well then, Aphmau," Petra had said softly, "My boyfriend didn't have to save you. He could've just left you right there under millions of TNT blocks, have you die right there, and you wouldn't even be here right now. I am glad that I had dated someone who had a heart who was able to see the kindness in anyone. The only thing I would question was why would he save you?"

Without anything left to say, Petra turned around and made her way towards the stairs. Aphmau's smile faded again, Axel started to shout, and Lukas and Olivia just stared at Petra as she went up on her way.

* * *

She opened the door to her bedroom and slammed it shut. She took off everything that she was wearing, put on boxer shorts and a tank top, and flopped onto her bed.

She thought her life was over. She would never see Jesse ever again. The baby would never meet his or her father. The team would always have a gap.

She wanted to kill herself. She wanted to go up to heaven to find him again. To think when she first met him, a teenage boy with a pet pig who was destined to become a warrior really surprised her. But now it was all over.

And with that, tears began to fall and wet the bleach white bedsheets.

~End of Chapter 9~

* * *

~Reviews~

RapidSammi: I know. So heartbreaking!

rebekahtpe: LOL

Lilacempress: Thank you! I looked at a few of your stories myself and I have to say that you are a gifted writer!

Guest: Who's Sparklez? LOL.

Btw, Aphmau is not like this! Don't worry things will change!

AND….. DON'T CLOSE YOUR BROWSER YET PEEPS!

I KNOW IT'S EARLY, BUT I NEED NAMES! GENDER! POLLS WILL BE ON MY HOMEPAGE!

BAIIIII!


	11. Chapter 10

YASSS 10 CHAPTERS!

It felt like eternity to get here, considering I started this in summer, but thank you all for all the support! I love you all so much!

* * *

~Chapter 10~

'Knock! Knock!'

"Go away," someone mumbled on the inside of the bedroom. She didn't feel like facing anyone.

"Petra, stop it," a female voice called from outside, "It's me, Olivia."

"And why would I care?" Petra growled.

Olivia rolled her eyes. She didn't want to cause any trouble. Or possibly get a black eye.

"'Cause I'm your friend?" Olivia spoke in a silly way.

Hearing a sigh from the bedroom, Olivia smiled. When Petra opened the door, Olivia inhaled deeply. Petra had clearly bawled her eyes out. They were so red that it looked like she popped all the blood vessels in her eyes. Her face looked saggy and lost it's natural glow. Her lips were in a pouting form, a form the team would rarely see. Her hair was all fuzzy and was in different directions. Her clothes were all wrinkled and well, that's it. So basically, she looked like a killer clown (Which were all the rage in October).

"Petra!" Olivia sighed, "What happened to you?!"

"It's nothing," Petra sniffed. Her voice sounded stuffy. Probably from her nose.

"You're lying to me," Olivia growled, "You know how much I hate lying."

All Petra did was roll her eyes.

"Yeah, are you done now? I'm going to go back to my bed and mope." Petra groaned.

"Shut up," Olivia sighed, and began shoving Petra in. When Olivia sat Petra on her bed, Olivia shut Petra's bedroom door.

"So, what's bothering you?"

"You know exactly what it is."

"Um, no I don't," Olivia said sarcastically, "So why don't you spit it out?"

Petra pouted again, and she did, Olivia got up to get Petra's hair brush.

"I miss him." Petra whispered so quiet that it was as if she said nothing at all.

"Who?" Olivia smirked, edging Petra on.

"You know who," Petra sniffed, "Ow! Not so hard."

"Oops, sorry," Olivia apologized, "But c'mon, keep talking."

"Him and I were really close. And I mean really close," Petra sighed.

"Which explains your stomach," Olivia giggled.

"Hey!" Petra blushed, "You really noticed? I thought I was doing a decent job of hiding it."

"There's going to be no hiding it when you're in the fifth month or so. Plus, there's no hiding a baby." Olivia explained.

"Then the news crew will be all over me." Petra groaned, "I hate them so much."

"I can relate," Olivia smiled as she brushed Petra's locks.

"Too bad he won't be here." Petra sighed again.

"Who, Jesse?" Olivia asked.

And there went the waterworks. Petra didn't cry, she just let the tears flow down her face.

"Hey, don't cry!" Olivia panicked, "I didn't say Jesse, I said, um, Pasty!"

"Stop lying!" Petra sobbed, "I miss so much!"

"But Jesse is here! You're wrong, Petra, you're wrong."

"Then prove it," Petra sniffled, "Where is he?"

Olivia smiled and poked Petra's stomach.

"Right there."

* * *

~~~ Aphmau ~~~

I couldn't get any sleep last night. I couldn't believe I said that to her. What kind of person am I?

A famous YouTuber and stuff.

While I was up last night, Aaron was beside me to my left, and I couldn't help but laugh quietly. I had taken a shred of paper and put it on his mouth. As he exhaled, the paper would float up, and we he inhaled, it would float back down, and then it would repeat. Up and down, up and down again. For some reason I found it amusing.

The girl must've been so upset though. That Olivia girl too, I was glad that she didn't let Olivia hit me. Axel and Lukas seemed cool, but I know that they have mixed feelings for me too. But I really didn't understand. What was so special about this "Jesse", for that girl? Honestly, he could've been more heroic, like the "Walking Dead" guys and "Iron Man". Plus, no one beats Aaron in heroic things! Aaron is a champ! Jesse was probably some loser that was picked up by a hot girl and was reborn as a pathetic hero. Ew.

Another thing, why was she crying? It's a boy, my lord. There are so many things I would want to say to her, but I don't need any trouble.

But her words still stick in my head. Which is why I'm thinking about all this now.

Crime Scene

12:47 p.m.

It was a mess. Blood was splattered almost everywhere, rubble covered the green grass, and smoke still arose from the incident. Zoom in on a big lump of rubble. The rubble then starts to move, and up came a body covered in scars, bruises, and dried blood. His natural brown hair was tangled and smelled of smoke. His armor was ready to dissolve and leave him with nothing except his bare body and inventory. (Except his undies. You get my point.)

The golden apple had worn off, but it had luckily left him with four hearts remaining.

As the man rose up, he coughed up the slightest amount of blood. He cleared his throat and began to pace around the rubble. The smell of flesh burned his eyes.

But the fact he was still alive surprised him.

"I'm alive," he murmured slightly, "Wait a minute, I'm alive!"

He began cheering and dancing, but quickly remembered what happened. The explosion, the dead boy, leaving his teammates. His frown returned, and his arms fell to his sides. He quietly walked to where he saw a clump of blood, bones, and burnt hair. Two eyes were to the right of it. This was the dead boy's head.

Startled from the image he just saw, he stepped back. Trying to erase the image he saw, he realized that he needed to get out of this place.

With nothing else to look at, he disappeared into the thick smoke, and into the undiscovered world.

~End of Chapter 13~

* * *

~~~~ Reviews ~~~~

Mysticsummer7: So Mira is a name? That sounds mystical! I love the names you chose! They all sound like they're from fairytales!

NoItsBecky: Your review was hilarious! I've been catching up on all the episodes on Aphmau's channel. I'm fine with PM! Just shoot me one!

RapidSammi: Hi! I'm glad that you support Jetra! And don't worry! If you read the chapter (I bet you would, or what's the point of reading it, LOL), I hope you understand that a twist comes in!

rebekahtpe: Well said :3 You are just like Olivia! I love that little dialogue too! One word. Hilarious. ;) And, my fav tree is a birch tree. Why? I love picking off the bark. I know, it's weird. :3

rando: Thanks! It means a lot that you read my story! Plus, Aphmau is awesome! You should totally watch her! I'll make sure to check out your FF page!

Mysticsummer7: I was considering it, but I may choose another. Check out the poll on my profile page to vote! :3

Guest: Of course I ship amour! It's bae.. (Like 4 realz)

Plus, I think I have really good ships! If people think it's bad (you, for instance) then so be it. Plus, I think all my ships did happen!

For instance, Satosere happened! Serena kissed him! (Watch Kalos finale) And Jetra did happen too! Petra hugged Jesse when they were reconnected. Aarmau happened when these guys became bf and gf (Lovers Lane), and they had a baby named Alina (Minecraft Diaries)!

Have fun reading!

REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT MY POLL!

BAIII


	12. Chapter 11

~~~Reviews~~~

NoItsBecky: See! Ships do come true! PM me so I can tell you.

Rebekahtpe: Shh! Don't say it out loud! XD

I never played that game, but I've played !

RapidSammi : Thank you! I love it when people tell me that they cried, it means that I put enough stuff in the chapter to make it emotional.

Emily The Avenger: Thanks! Can't wait 2 see your story!

I'll be updating earlier chapters due to lack of description. Here's one for you to keep you going!

This will also probably be my longest chapter yet!

Plus, since Christmas is tomorrow (I CAN'T WAIT), this'll probably be my last chapter until Tuesday or Wednesday! I have a whole week off!

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR VOTING! I HAVE THE RESULTS:

For our Little Girl: Lily!

For our Little Boy: Jesse! (LOL :3)

I HAVE A NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE! PLEASE VOTE, THIS POLL WILL CLOSE ON NEW YEAR'S EVE!

~Start of Chappie~

It was morning. Nine thirty to be exact.

The birds chirped, and the chipmunks were squeaking in a high pitched voice that would make your ears bleed in five minutes or less.

All seemed perfect, until there was a gigantic moan and the sounds stopped.

Downstairs, Aphmau and Aaron were seated at the dining table. When they heard that moan, Aphmau's face scrunched up.

"Um," Aphmau stuttered, "What was that?"

Axel and Lukas snorted, and replied, "Petra."

Aphmau's eyes widened.

Upstairs, the door had opened, and Petra zoomed out of her room. A loud slam, which was from the toilet seat, was heard and a sudden puking noise was heard as well.

"Is this an everyday thing?"

Axel and Lukas snorted again.

"Yes."

* * *

~Up in the Bathroom~

"I really think I should go to the doctor's tomorrow," Petra mumbled, "I can't go another day with doing this."

Slamming the toilet seat down, and flushing down what she just threw up, she went over to the sink. She turned the faucet on and splashed water on her face. It brought her relief, and she smiled. Although she was still depressed, the words that Olivia had said to her last night comforted her.

" _Right there." Olivia whispered, and touched Petra's stomach._

When Petra came back into her room, she realized it had been cleaned.

There was a small note card on her bed, and on the note card she saw Olivia's signature.

" _She must've seen my room."_ Petra thought, " _It wasn't pretty until now."_

Now past her clean bedroom, Petra pulled open her drawer. There she found a good tank top that would still hide her secret, a nice pair of jeans, and fluffy black socks. As she took off her towel, she began to put her socks on first. As she pulled them up, she realized that there was a small hole at the bottom of her right sock. But Petra didn't mind, her socks always had holes in it.

Next was her jeans. She unbuttoned the buttons, and slid them on. Easier said than done. And then finally, her shirt was last. The sky blue tank top shined in the light, and to Petra it seemed like it glowed. Blue was one of Petra's favorite colors (hence she wears blue for her armor, a blue bandana, etc.), but when she slid it on, it didn't fit.

" _That's odd. This top fit me last week."_ Petra frowned.

Sighing, Petra threw the top in her hamper, and opened her drawer again. This time she chose a pink top with lace at the bottom. It was slightly bigger than the blue top that she loved, and was a present from Axel. Although she hated the color, she wore it to special occasions.

Petra slid the top on her, and it surprisingly didn't fit either.

"Are you serious?!" Petra shouted angrily.

She threw the top in her hamper too. Now, with nothing to wear since she figured that if those didn't fit, nothing would fit either, she only had one option left. She would have to go in the boys' room and find one of their sweatshirts. There was no other way.

Grabbing her robe, Petra put it on and tied the ropes around her body. QUietly, she tiptoed to the boy's room. Luckily, the door was open. The wood underneath her creaked as she tiptoed into their room.

" _Jeez, was I always this heavy?"_ Petra wondered, but then realized, " _Oh wait, I'm pregnant. Duh."_

The first thing she saw in the room was a red sweatshirt. That sweatshirt then was followed by underwear, and that underwear was followed by socks. Following the socks was a big pile of clothes, not to mention a horrific stench. Petra plugged her nose in disgust. The smell was so bad that Petra wanted to throw up again.

"C'mon," Petra whispered to herself, "Just go in the drawers and find one of Jesse's sweatshirts.

The woman continued to tiptoe into the stinky room, and to the left corenr of the room, she found their dresser. Rushing towards it, Petra quietly open the middle drawer. Inside of that drawer, were all of Jesse's stuff. Rummaging through the drawer, she found a sizeable large blue sweatshirt. Snatching it from the drawer, Petra quietly closed it, and ran out.

When Petra got back to her room, she exhaled deeply. That stench was horrific. Smelling the flowery scent in her room brought relief to Petra.

"Let's try this on," Petra muttered aloud to herself, "I'm not that big yet!"

* * *

~Downstairs~

"Hey, guys," Olivia spoke to Axel and Lukas, "I'm going to check on Petra. She should be down by now."

"Got you." Lukas smiled.

"Capisce." Axel winked.

Before Olivia went away, Olivia gave Aphmau the stink eye, in which Aphmau noticed. Her cheeks turned red as she watched Olivia walk away.

"Hey, Axel," Lukas whispered, "Olivia's gone! We can go watch TV!"

"Yes!" Axel cheered, "The TV is my life!"

"Couldn't agree more."

Axel and Lukas tiptoed towards the living room, where they got the remote and switched the TV on.

Aphmau sighed and turned to Aaron, knowing that he would help her.

"Aaron?" Aphmau spoke in a low voice, "I don't feel good."

Aaron looked at her in a funny way.

"You were fine a few minutes ago. What's wrong?"

"I think I did something horrible."

"Come here." Aaron sighed, "What happened?"

Aphmau got out of chair and walked to Aaron. There she sat on his lap.

"I think I went over my head last night. I wasn't thinking straight," Aphmau whispered.

"Aphmau," Aaron sighed, "You know how you get when you're kidnapped. Why did you not shut your mouth?"

Aphmau cried, "I couldn't help myself! They asked so many questions, and _I_ had so many questions! So what was I supposed to do?!"

"Who'd you yell at most?" Aaron muttered.

Aphmau blushed, "Maybe the two girls that are upstairs right now."

"Aphmau, are you kidding me?!" Aaron angrily whispered, "They deserve an apology!"

"But why?" Aphmau whined, sounding like a child, "I always have to apologize."

"Maybe you should think before you speak." Aaron scoffed, "Now go apologize. Or else I'll let Kawaii~Chan take Kitty away for a week."

"But Kitty is our baby!" Aphmau cried.

"Do you want him to be taken away?"

"No, no, no! Fine, I'll do it, in order to keep our baby!"

Aphmau hopped up from Aaron's lap.

"Make sure it's sincere." Aaron replied.

"Yup!" Aphmau shouted as she glided up the stairs.

* * *

~In Petra's Bedroom~

"So you're still obsessed with him?" Olivia sighed.

"No!" Petra confessed, "I'm telling you, none of my shirts fit!"

"Prove it." Olivia snorted.

Growling, Petra grabbed one of the tank tops she tried on earlier today and took off the sweatshirt. There, she put the tank top on again. The tank only reached the middle of Petra's stomach. Olivia giggled, and then she started laughing.

"Wha- What's so funny?" Petra stumbled over her words, "Don't laugh at me!"

Olivia continued to laugh, and Petra had tears in her eyes. Never in any situation would Petra cry if they teased her.

"Stop it." Petra sniffed, and Olivia looked at her.

"Um, Petra," Olivia wondered, "Are you okay?"

Petra looked up at Olivia witht the tears streaming down her face. Before she could say anything, there was a knock on Petra's door. Olivia grabbed Jesse's sweatshirt and threw it at Petra's chest.

"Put it on." Olivia whispered, "Go behind your bed!"

Petra rushed behind her bed, and Olivia opened the door. To Olivia's surprise, it was Aphmau. Aphmau stood there looking so innocent.

"Hello," Aphmau spoke to Olivia in a low voice, "May I speak to Petra please?"

Olivia's eyes narrowed, "I'm sorry, but Petra is doing something right now. You should come again later."

Behind the bed, Petra was listening to everything Olivia was saying. For some reason, Petra could feel that Aphmau had really wanted to talk to her.

"I'm here." Petra stated, and stood up.

Petra turned around and gave the signal to Olivia to let Aphmau in. Growling, Olivia pushed Aphmau's back gently. Aphmau walked towards Petra's bed and sat down. Petra looked at her with curiosity, almost like a cat.

"You have five minutes. So start talking." Olivia pressed.

"Okay, okay!" Aphmau said, "Petra, I'm sorry."

Petra eyes widened. Aphmau seemed like such an arrogant person, hearing her apologize would be a thing to rarely see.

"The thing is, I'm kidnapped often. So I'm usually like this when they take me somewhere," Aphmau explained, "And don't think I was the only one kidnapped. They would also take my friends, my children, Aaron. It's not easy to stay calm when you and your family is in peril."

Petra was stunned. Could this be the reason to why she's so childish and arrogant? But it would be hard to stay calm while you know that there would be a chance that your child or a close friend would potentially lose their life. Although Petra still felt timid towards Aphmau, there was no reason to decline her apology.

Petra smiled, "It's fine. I can understand how that feels."

Aphmau blushed, but smiled back at her. It was then when Aphmau noticed how big the sweatshirt Petra had on. To Aphmau, Petra seemed slimmer than that.

"Why do you have this sweatshirt on?" Aphmau asked, playing with Petra's arm.

Petra turned red again, and this time, Olivia did too. Although Aphmau apologized, they didn't think she was ready for Petra's secret.

"I just felt like wearing something different today," Petra lied, "To think of Jesse."

"Oh." Aphmau blushed.

Aphmau then got off of Petra's bed, and headed towards the doorway.

"Well then, see you." Aphmau smiled, and went on her way.

Olivia shut Petra's door, and her cheeks were so red that they were actually visible..

"So what are we going to do?" Petra asked, "Aphmau had children, so she may know what to do about this."

"Petra, are you kidding me?!" Olivia whispered, "She may have apologized, but in case she's not so good at keeping secrets, the news could post your secret out on the news again, and this time it could be worse."

"True," Petra stated, "But I know there's good in her! She has some potential, I can feel it."

Olivia sighed. Knowing that Petra was pretty strict on her final decisions, there was no other way.

Aphmau was making her way down the stairs, until Olivia rushed to the stairway.

"Aphmau!" Olivia called, "We could use your help with something."

* * *

"I knew it!" Aphmau exclaimed, "That's amazing! How far are you?"

"I'm going into my third month tomorrow, and surprisingly, nothing fits." Petra blushed.

"That's expected." Aphmau smiled, "Mind if I see?"

"Go ahead." Petra replied and rolled up Jesse's sweatshirt.

Aphmau inspected Petra's stomach, she looked at it upwards, sideways, even on the ground.

"You sure are big even though you're not in the third month yet." Aphmau said silvery, "You could have more than just one in there."

"More than one?!" Petra exclaimed, "Sorry, but I think one is my max capacity. If I had any more I think I'd burst!"

"Not burst, but you'd have saggy skin at the abdomen area." Aphmau corrected.

"Anyways, I need what they call clothes for pregnant women." Petra asked, "Do you know where I can find these?"

"They're called maternity clothes, first of all. Second, we can find these at a store. I'll go with you." Aphmau grinned, "Don't worry, I also had these troubles when I was pregnant too."

Petra laughed and hugged Aphmau.

"Thank you!"

~End of Chappie~

I'll be answering reviews later, 'cause I know I got a few more.

Merry Christmas you all! If I don't update before 2017, have a Happy New Year!

AND PLEASE VOTE ON MY NEW POLL! IT'LL END ON NEW YEAR'S EVE!


	13. Chapter 12

~Reviews!~

LucykillrCassie: Here you go! :3

MidNightTwist: Throw a party on Minecraft. Let's celebrate!

RapidSammi: Thanks! Merry Christmas to you too!

Girlgamer98765: Yep, she does! And by the way, we already have over 20 people that voted! Can we get to 100 people this time around? SHare the poll with your friends with accounts on FF and help me get a definite choice!

Rebekahtpe: Merry Christmas to you too! This year the Grinch didn't take any presents! Yay!

REMEMBER TO VOTE ON THE POLL! IT ENDS 12/31/16!

MERRY CHRISTMAS! ;3

* * *

Chapter 13

"We're going out!" Petra called to the boys, "We'll be back in a few hours!"

"Got it!" Axel and Lukas chirped.

Petra grabbed her cell phone before going out. And then Aphmau, Olivia, and Petra both opened the red wooden door. It was a October afternoon, so it was a little cold outside. But not so cold that they needed jackets.

The girls began to pile into the large truck that the team owned. It was a gray colored truck with a falcon sticker on the rump. Olivia decided to drive, Petra sat in the seat to the back right of Olivia, and Aphmau sat in the seat next to Olivia. While the girls were about to take off, Aphmau was blabbering about how to properly take care of yourself, what's best during the third trimester, and other stuff.

"You should also keep snacks at places you usually go to," Aphmau explained while Olivia was driving, "During the second trimester, it's good to have a bowl full of snacks everywhere while you walk around the house. Plus, this is a good time to start shopping because you have a lot of energy."

"Does that mean I won't throw up anymore?" Petra asked, her eyes brightening.

"Yep," Aphmau smiled, "I rest my case."

"YES!" Petra shouted.

Olivia stepped on the breaks. Luckily they were at a stop sign.

"Can you stop shouting, Petra? I'm trying to drive." Olivia sighed.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited! Now I can eat a little more!" Petra exclaimed.

"You'll also be throwing up for one more month though. Remember, you're going to be in your third month tomorrow." Aphmau added.

Petra whined like a child.

"You act like a kid." Aphmau chuckled.

"I do not!" Petra huffed.

"Is this normal?" Aphmau whispered to Olivia.

"No, actually." Olivia whispered back, "I think the hormones are beginning to have an impact on her, because she was crying earlier today, and Petra never cries."

"Well then, wait for the fourth month. It gets worse."

"Anyways," Aphmau began to talk to Petra again, "Since you won't be puking anymore, you'll probably be eating tons more than you usually do. Plus, have you went to a doctor yet? You may want an ultrasound."

"An ultrasound?" Petra asked, confused, "What's that?"

"An ultrasound is where you'll able to see how your baby is growing." Aphmau blushed, "They spread a type of gel on your stomach, and this type of remote that is able to see inside. There they can look for birth defects, shortage of growth, or diseases. At the end of it, you can also get pictures."

"Pictures seem nice." Petra smiled.

"They are. You can see how big the baby grows by each week. Not to mention you'll also see it on the outside too."

"But wait, when Petra does have the baby, wouldn't we need a bigger truck?" Olivia asked, her eyes still on the road.

"Oh yeah that's right." Petra sighed.

"Don't forget baby clothes, decoration, cribs, feeding accessories, high chairs, toys, and th-"

"I think that's enough to say we have a ton of money going down the toilet." Olivia smiled at Aphmau, and everyone laughed.

* * *

~With Jesse~

"I need to find water." Jesse croaked.

His voice was so soft, no one could hear it but himself. The explosion pretty much wore him out, not to mention that everyone he was close to wasn't there to help him. But what was really on his mind was Petra. Petra and Jesse were very close, now even closer since a baby was on the way. The baby was what worried him. What if there were two. Three? Four? Petra wouldn't be able to handle them all by herself, and the team probably wouldn't either. Heck, they'd be living zombies in the next six weeks.

He wanted to see the child. Feel it. Maybe even hear it make sounds. All those things that Jesse wished to do weren't going to happen. Unless a portal magically appeared that led him back to homeworld. Or maybe he could build his portal. Or maybe-

(Enough. Let's focus back on Jesse!)

Jesse began wondering everywhere in search for water. But all he found was an endless path of oak trees, and spiders, and other things. Five minutes later, he found a porkchop. And that porkchop was followed by another porkchop. It was a trail of pork chops. The porkchops went behind a bush, and behind that bush revealed a lake of water.

Jesse's eyes widened. It was a miracle.

"Thank God," Jesse sighed, and collapsed on the grass.

* * *

~Back with the Girls~

The truck pulled up at _Marshalls._ Marshalls provided tons of maternity clothing, probably enough to last you more than nine months.

"We're here," Olivia stated, "We'll have to be careful. The news crew may be here today."

"I hate the news crew." Petra groaned, "They always want your life to be out in the open."

"I could understand that." Aphmau said in a plain manner.

The three jumped out of the truck, and Aphmau helped Petra out of the back. Olivia checked from the rear of the truck to see if the coast was clear, and sure enough, it was.

"Let's go!" Olivia whispered.

The girls ran across the walkway, and entered the store like they were never there.

Inside the store were big shirts, pants, bras, and slippers.

"This is amazing!" Petra gushed and began twirling around in circles.

Olivia did a facepalm and Aphmau put on a horrified face. Aphmau hurried over to Petra grasped her shoulders tightly.

"Don't spin around!" Aphmau scolded, "If you did that anymore, you would-"

Petra suddenly covered her mouth with her hand. Her cheeks were a lime green and the sparkle in her eyes faded.

"I'll be right back." Petra muttered and ran off in search to find a bathroom.

Olivia just stood there with her mouth opened, and Aphmau had her hands on her hips.

"You sure know how to deal with Petra." Olivia said, still mindblown.

"I've gone through this three times. I'm an expert at these things." Aphmau boasted.

Olivia rolled her eyes. Again, Aphmau apologized, but she was still arrogant like she was before.

"But anyways, let's not waste time," Aphmau ordered, "Let's look for clothes while Petra's in the bathroom!"

* * *

~Back to Jesse~

Jesse gathered wood from the trees surrounding the lake, and started a fire with rubbing a stick vigorously on one of the wood planks.

Things were just getting started. He carved wood into a bowl and scooped up water from the lake. Now that he had his food source, he had to make shelter, or he wouldn't make it out in the wild for long.

Jesse wandered into the woods with no clue of here he was going, but left a trail of leaves where he walked. When he found a thick patch of trees that were good enough to make into wood planks, he began to break it down with his fists. As he got the wood to break down into single wood planks, he thought about Petra again. For some reason, he thought there was a way back to his world. Maybe he could build his way back. He could build an obsidian portal that could possibly take him back to his world, and be there for Petra and his team. He wanted to do it so badly. Not only was he missing Petra, but he was missing his family. Olivia, Axel, Lukas, the baby. It was so lonely here.

As Jesse walked back, he thought about the possibility some more. Was going back to his family really that important? Was seeing his child that important? Did he really want to do all this and possibly end up somewhere else than home?

All of these were answered as a " _yes"._

So it was decided. Day One of "Get Back Home" was starting right now.

~End of Chapter 12~

* * *

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!

This chapter was a little short, I know that. But next chapter I hope will be 2K words or longer.

REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT THE POLL! VOTE, VOTE, VOTE! THE POLL ENDS 12/31/16!

Thanks for reading, peace out! :3

~A Little Pinch of Amourshiping


	14. Small Note 2!

Hello, everyone!

This is a quick authors note I'm whipping up, so it's not going to be so long.

First, I am sincerly sorry for being unactive! It's a pain, I know, to have stories that you love to read here but they're not updated in a while. Trust me, I've experienced it many times.

The reason why is because I've recently been obsessed with A TON of Precure anime series. I'm trying to put together a ship story of one of the series that I watched. The other reason is because of Writer's Block. I decided to rewrite the chapter because it had no meaning, or importance to the story.

I am going to attempt to update this story by next Wednesday, because I have Spring Break. Luckily, my school term just ended yesterday and I'm going into the fourth term!

Also btw, school isn't also my problem. There are lots of things going on in my life that I'm going through, so I hope you all can understand that, and be patient with me for a while longer.

Thank you all so much for your support! You all are part of what makes me smile :3


	15. Chapter 13: I'm Back!

I'm actually going to focus on Jesse here cause I thought the shopping part would be a bit boring, plus, I had no ideas, XD. The ideas I had were cringy, XD.

Also, I'm 13 now! Now I'm glad that I'm actually able to be allowed on here!

Anyways, on with the story!

It was a pretty nice place to work with.

He had a water source, trees to make his home, and animals to hunt for food. It almost reminded him of Survivial Island on Mineplex.

But as he stood there, glancing at his surroundings, it somehow reminded him of Petra. How she loved to climb the trees, soared above each branch, almost like a vex would at night. Light on her feet, like the dirt felt as he stepped on it. She had a bright smile that glittered like the lake. It almost felt as if Petra's spirit led him there.

Jesse smiled. Although there was a lot of doubt of whether he could get home, that little spark of hope began to flicker once again.

"Finally done!" Petra exclaimed, raising two bags in the air.

"For the moment," Aphmau replied, "Later we're going to have to go again. I don't think these clothes will fit for long."

"Really?" Olivia complained, "Nope. Next time, count me out. I'm not going to be dragged around for two hours for a crappy clothing spree. I could be working on redstone imventions right now."

"Welp, you better enjoy every single day," Petra winked, "Because I want you to accompany me every time we go for something like this. It's awkward."

Olivia didn't respond. Instead, she took the bags, ran over to the truck, opened the door, and threw them all in.

"Let's. Go. Now." Olivia plastered on a smile.

Petra began walking towards the truck.

"Is it safe to drive back with her?" Aphmau pointed.

"She's usually like this," Petra explained bluntly, "I'm not phased anymore by her attitude or her tone. So if I were you, I'd ignore it."

"I'll send out Vexes in your bedroom overnight!" Olivia called from the truck.

"See? Ignore that."

Quick A/N:

Okie, so, I had no idea of how to spell Vex as a plural, xD. Also, I apologize for my grammar mistakes if there are any. I'm using my iPod and it's not the best for typing.

Onwards!

Jesse sorted out his inventory. Apparently, he must've been well armed with weapons on their mission. He had an axe, shovel, and a sword. All were diamond tools.

"My luck must be on par today," Jesse said to himself.

In minutes, Jesse had himself a stack of jungle wood, a bunch of dirt, and a bit of meat from passing animals.

That little flicker of hope began to grow bigger.

Jesse built himself a sturdy tent that would last for about three weeks time. And once it wore out, it wouldn't be so hard to make another one. Heck, there were plenty of trees around him.

Jesse set up a small garden system. He planned to search for seeds tomorrow.

Jesse also prepared a fire so when the sun went down, it would keep him warm and cozy on some of the worst nights.

A mini sun, was what Jesse would call it.

Jesse looked up at the sky, and smiled again.

Petra laid on her bed. Her hands were rested on her stomach as she felt the slightest bump.

She looked out the window again, she remembered the last time she looked out the window. Crying, praying for Jesse to come back. But now, for some reason she smiled slightly. Sure. The pain in her heart was very heavy, but like the normal Petra would, she would handle it very well. She would assure people with her smile, even if it was fake.

But that flicker of hope that Jesse had, she could somehow feel it too.

Smiling, Petra drifted off to sleep. Five minutes later, Olivia came in to see her friend asleep soundly while smiling.

Swiftly, Olivia took the comforter at the edge of Petra's bed amd covered Petra in it.

Olivia quietly backed out and closed the door.

Quickly, she vanished down the stairs to the kitchen, where everyone was waiting.

"Guys, I don't like this." Olivia stated, "Although it's only been two days, not having Jesse around is complete hell."

"I'll have to agree," Lukas joined in, "It's not normal for me to come out of the bath without getting whipped with a towel by Jesse."

"What can we do then?" A man with red goggles stood up.

"I'm willing to help with whatever I can. This person saved my life, and I want to pay him back."

"Aaron is an experienced fighter. He would be a great addition to your team at the moment," Aphmau stated.

"I think we should," Axel agreed with Aphmau, "Petra shouldn't go because we wouldn't want to risk her getting hurt."

"That's...very smart of you, Axel." Olivia stuttered, in shock of Axel's intelligence.

"I have an idea," Lukas called out, "Rememeber where we came out of from the portal?"

"Yeah," Olivia replied, "Why?"

"Maybe we could make a new portal to where Jesse was left at. We could get him, being him back here, and boom! Mission complete."

"That's actually not bad. I think we could give it a shot! What do you all think?"

Everyone at the table raised their hand in agreement.

"Alright, then it's settled! Tomorrow, we'll begin planning on what to do. This meeting is dismissed." Olivia ordered.

REVIEW TIME GUYS!

Chapter 13:

Titan eren24: You got your wish! Look who saved you! Mwah!

Adrienne: Thanks! School got out and I took time to manage my YT Channel so this is why my story was held up, XD. Imma start uploading at least once a week so please stay with me!

Guest: Yes, some of these things aren't very Minecrafty. But think of it, MODS. MODS CAN DO ANYTHING. THINK ABOUT TACOS, YOU GET SOME. FROM A MOD, 0-0

Sakumira Agashi: Well, your notifications should buzz on this!

Unstoppable624: Yeah. Like I said to Adrienne, I now have other stuff on my plate, XD. Here's an update!

Lonewolf: I think I posted something after New Years, if I didn't, then you're right.

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING! I apologize for having you guys wait so long!


End file.
